Of Demons and Backalleys
by generally warned
Summary: Good Intentions Violence Misunderstandings Oneshot,crack!fic Inuyasha/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover


**Disclaimer: These lovely characters are not my own, props to Joss Whedon & Rumiko Takahashi **

The night air was bracing as she made her way down the alley. They had to be here somewhere, she'd just seen them. Signaling for the others to stay back, she clutched her weapon, scanning the darkened pathway. There! With no hesitation, she ran forward, flinging the evildoer against the wall by his shoulder before landing a kick to its torso.

"What the –?" She silenced the demon with a backhanded strike.

"Hey!" the female shouted from behind her.

"Stay back! You're safe now."

"I was safe before!"

Buffy stopped at this, turning around to see the petite woman glaring at her arms akimbo as the rest of the Scoobies clamored up to her.

"Did you kill it?"

"Did you fight it?"

"Did it hurt you?"

"What'd it look like?"

"Who is this woman?" Anya asked last, examining the girl.

"She the girl I – uh- saved…what did you say?" Buffy answered distracted before frowning at the girl.

"Again, you didn't save me. There was nothing to save me from!" she repeated slowly, as if talking to a child.

The nerve of…"There was a demon in here attacking you, you could at least make with the thank you's."

"I wasn't being attacked." She growled.

"Demons attack. That's what they do…" Buffy said slowly, imitating her tone. The girl rolled her eyes as the demon in question groaned from his prone position.

"Yes, he's a demon. He's also my boyfriend."

"You're dating a demon?" Buffy asked shocked. Her expression turned to irritation as she heard snickering behind her. Turing on her friends they tried to straighten their faces, she glared at them.

"Come on Buff, the shock at a demon love? From you?" Xander said.

"Yes, Xander is right, as you have slept with several demons." Anya nodded helpfully. The girl looked at her askance and Buffy felt her control slipping a little and she growled her frustration.

"I don't sleep with demons!"

"I have to agree," Spike piped up. "We vary rarely sleep."

"You're not helping." She said glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Sure he is. He's helping to bring my lunch right up." Xander added with mock cheer. Seeing Buffy's white knuckle grip on the stake, Willow jumped in to play down the situation. Directing her attention to the stranger who was now blocking the demon in question from them, she smiled.

"So what's your name?"

"Kagome." She replied, voice still hard and suspicious.

"Do you think he'll, uh, be okay?" she said motioning behind her, slightly worried.

"He'll e fine. He's just knocked out. Thanks to…what are you anyway?"

"She's the slayer. As in slayer of a variety of baddies. So really, she was just trying to do her job…"

"Does being the slayer include jumping innocent people in alleys?"

"He's not a person, he's a demon!" Buffy cried, throwing her hand in the air.

"Oi! What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha groaned as he pulled himself up. He realized that Kagome was talking and was pretty pissed, but other wise okay. Besides, the insane girl seemed intent on breaking walls with only him.

"Are you okay?" Kagome said, voice softening instantly as she helped to steady him.

"Fine. I'm gonna have a hell of a headache thanks to that crazy bitch."

"Did he just call me a bitch?" Buffy said incredulously.

"Well you did attack him, harass his girlfriend, and look down on human demon relations." Anya pointed out. "To him, you kind of are."

"Wow…"Dawn murmured as he came into full view. Irritated and kind of grubby from laying in the ally, he was hot. Really hot. All those muscles, and those golden eyes, and that white hair, and…were those… "Dog ears?" she said out loud. He pinned her with a glare as she covered her mouth in shock. His eyes slid away and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Definitely hot, weird ears and all.

"What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha asked heatedly.

"I thought you were attacking her!" Buffy responded, just as heated.

"Yeah, cause I hold hands with everyone I attack."

"This is more of a hit first ask questions later deal, buddy."

"Keh." He huffed before turning to Kagome. "Let's just go."

"Yeah…" she nodded before lowering her voice. "I think these people are crazy."

He nodded as they walked off together. The Scoobies looked at each other in confusion just before his voice floated back to them.

"Next time we take a vacation, let's bypass Sunnydale."

"Definitely."


End file.
